Busy
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya, Sakura hanya menginginkan satu hal. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke peduli padanya, tidak lagi bersifat acuh padanya, dan mementing pekerjaannya semata. Dan semuanya terwujud pada hari itu, dimana Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah. Special for: #EventBdaySSNGt2 .


**Busy**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: AU & DLDR.**

 **Prompt: 9.**

 **Sumarry: Di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya, Sakura hanya menginginkan satu hal. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke peduli padanya, tidak lagi bersifat acuh padanya, dan mementing pekerjaannya semata. Dan semuanya terwujud pada hari itu, dimana Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah. Special for: #EventBdaySSNGt2 .  
**

* * *

"Sasuke."

Pria itu menoleh, menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang intens.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tahu 'kan kalau saat ini aku sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun," jawab Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang datar.

"Bukan maksudku ingin mengganggumu, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau sesekali saja meluangkan waktu untukku. Kau selalu saja sibuk dari dulu hingga sekarang, sampai-sampai kau tidak memiliki waktu sedikit pun untukku," ujar Sakura kepada suaminya itu dengan nada mengeluh. Ya, meskipun sudah menikah tetapi, mereka saling acuh tak acuh satu sama lain karena satu alasan klise dari Sasuke, kesibukan dan pekerjaan.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri, dan mendekati Sakura seraya mencengkram bahu gadis itu dengan erat. Sakura sejenak menundukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui suaminya tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tajam nan penuh emosi.

"Aku bekerja untukmu juga, Sakura. Kau mau makan apa kalau aku tidak sibuk bekerja, kau ingin kita jadi gelandangan hm," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit nada geram bak seseorang yang tengah dilanda kemarahan.

Mengetahui jika suaminya tengah marah, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Dirinya seakan pasrah apabila suaminya marah terhadap dirinya ataupun menampar pipinya.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin memarahimu ataupun berdebat denganmu untuk saat ini."

Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke secara diam tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kerja itu. Menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya, seraya mengusap rambut _raven_ nya dengan kasar nan penuh rasa gusar. Mata hitam elangnya menatap pintu kayu di depan dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong namun, tersirat emosi di dalam tatapan itu.

' _Kami-sama,'_ gumam Sasuke dengan menyebut nama _'Kami-sama'_ dengan nada sirat akan emosi dan rasa bimbang yang teramat sangat. Sasuke hanya dapat berdoa sambil memikirkan Sakura yang mungkin saja marah karena sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh.

 **...**

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Sakura tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan wajah yang menunduk dan kesedihan tampak terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan air mata tampak menetes berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Selama 6 bulan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, suaminya sama sekali belum menyentuhnya dan selalu mengabaikan dirinya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke mempedulikan dirinya, hanya sika acuh tak acuh yang selalu Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura.

Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Bagi Sakura, hanya hal itu saja yang selalu ada di pikiran Sasuke, seakan-akan tidak ada prioritas lain di dalam hidupnya selain hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Bukan maksud Sakura egois, dirinya hanya ingin dipedulikan dan ingin disentuh oleh Sasuke meskipun hanya sekali. Menghela nafas, Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jalan raya di hadapannya dengan lirih sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku harus kuat," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

Pada malam harinya, pada pukul 19.00 malam. Di mana pada waktu itu, sudah mulai banyak orang-orang yang sibuk sudah pulang dari aktivitasnya di waktu diang.

" **TOK... TOK... TOK."**

" _Tadaima."_

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan sapaan dari luar, Sakura yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa langsung terbangun dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku sehabis bangun tidur. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu bangkit dari duduknya seraya berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

" _Okaerinasai,"_ jawab Sakura sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya. Setelah membukakan pintu, Sakura pun tersenyum saat mengetahui jika Sasuke sudah tiba di rumah dengan sangat cepat, tak seperti biasanya dimana Sasuke selalu pulang saat pukul 21.00 malam. Hati Sakura benar-benar senang saat menyambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tumben sekali kau pulang cepa," ujar Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke melepaskan jas kantor yang masih melekat di tubuh pria itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Sakura sedikit pun.

Menanggapi jawaban Sasuke, Sakura hanya tersenyum miring. Ia sudah biasa mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat seakan acuh tak acuh kepadanya. Kembali menghela nafas, Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **...**

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur. Ia hanya berbaring nyaman namun, dirinya tak sanggup untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Dari tatapan matanya, terlihat jelas jika Sasuke tengah dilanda rasa gusar dan penuh rasa emosi. Tangan Sasuke perlahan tergerak untuk mengelus figura foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang terletak di nakas samping ranjangnya. Sasuke mengelus foto ini dengan lembut nan penuh perasaan mendalam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyesal," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap foto yang dielusnya itu dengan lirih. Sasuke saat ini telah sadar, jika keluarga adalah hal terpenting yang harus ia prioritaskan.

 **...**

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Sakura tengah termenung dalam diam sambil mengelus sebuah figura yang terdapat foto dirinya dan Sasuke disana. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan seulas senyum lirih tampak teerpatri di wajah cantiknya. Kepulangan suaminya yang lebih awal, membuat Sakura mengira jika sang suami akan mempedulikan dirinya lebih ataupun berangsur memeluknya erat karena menyesal dan merindukannya. Namun, dirinya salah dan terlalu percaya diri karena Sasuke masih saja bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap dirinya.

"Sasuke, sekali saja kau peduli padaku, aku pasti senang dan bersyukur meskipun hanya sekali. Tapi, mengapa sekali saja kau tidak ingin mempedulikanku. Apa salahku, Sasuke?" ujar Sakura lirih sambil bertanya-tanya.

 **...**

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama melakukan sarapan di Apartemen kecil nan mewah itu. Mereka melakukan sarapan itu bersama-sama dalam keheningan dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua baik Sasuke maupun Sakura yang ingin melakukan pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura pun menghela nafas dan hendak memulai pembicaraan di dalam suasana hening itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada gugup dan mata yang sedikit berbinar.

"Hari Sabtu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tak ayal membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sirat kekesalan tampak terlihat dari kedua mata _emerald_ nya.

'Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya sendiri,' batin Sakura dengan rasa sedih dan kesal secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sebenarnya pura-pura lupa hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menatap Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis.

'Aku tidak akan melupakannya, Sakura.'

 **...**

Sementara itu pada siang hari, Sasuke yang sebenarnya tengah bolos dengan pekerjaannya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pasar swalayan. Sasuke mempunyai tujuan dan rencana tersendiri kenapa ia tengah berada di pasar swalayan saat jam bekerja ya, ia berencana ingin memberikan Sakura kejutan di hari pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Apa ya barang yang kira-kira akan menyenangkan hati Sakura?" gumam Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Ya, meskipun sudah berstatus sebagai suami, Sasuke akui ia masih belum tahu tentang apa yang Sakura sukai. Mungkin, karena dirinya yang terlalu cuek sehingga, apa yang disukai istrinya sampai-sampai ia belum tahu sama sekali.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Mendengar sebuah panggilan dan tawaran bantuan dari seseorang pelayan di swalayan itu, Sasuke pun langsung menoleh ke arah pelayan dengan wajah datar.

"Hm, aku ingin membeli sesuatu yang sekiranya cocok untuk kado ulang tahun dan disukai semua orang. Kira-kira apa ya?" tanya Sasuke kepada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan laki-laki itu pun tersenyum seraya menjawab, "bagaimana kalau miniatur kucing yang ada di rak belakang? Barang itu saat ini tengah menjadi _tren_ di kalangan masyarakat berbagai usia, semua orang pasti menyukainya."

Mendengar saran dari pelayan tersebut, Sasuke segera berjalan cepat ke belakang dan mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih kepada pelayan tersebut. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memberikan satu buah barang sebagai hadiah hanya untuk Sakura seorang.

 **...**

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Sakura hanya termenung di dalam kamarnya sembari menatap sebuah nakas yang berisi foto dirinya dengan Sasuke. Di hari ulang tahun penikahannya saat ini, ia sangat berharap Sasuke akan mengingatnya dan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka bersama-sama. Namun, itu semua terlalu mustahil bagi Sakura karena di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, Sasuke bisa saja lupa dengan hari penting tersebut.

Bagi Sakura, ia mulai tidak masalah jika Sasuke melupakannya, bersikap acuh tak acuh padannya, ataupun pria itu lebih memilih kesibukannya dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi, Sakura berharap agar Sasuke jangan sampai melupakan pernikahannya. Memikirkannya, membuat air mata Sakura perlahan menetes dan berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura lirih sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

" **TOK... TOK... TOK."**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, membuat Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan bergegas ke depan untuk membukakan pintu Apartemennya.

'Semoga Sasuke yang pulang ke rumah,' batin Sakura yang berharap jikalau, yang datang ke rumahnya siang ini adalah suaminya, Sasuke.

Setelah membukakan pintu, senyum dibibir Sakura mengembang saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar karena tidak biasanya sang suami pulang pada siang hari seperti saat ini. Dengan gembira, Sakura secara refleks langsung berhambur dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Ia sungguh senang hari ini dan ia tidak menyangka sang suami masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Merasakan reaksi lucu dari Sakura, Sasuke pun berangsur melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura dan memegang bahu gadis itu dengan lembut disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan untukmu," ujar Sasuke yang tak lantas membuat mata Sakura berbinar senang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran dan rasa bahagia yang tak terkira, tidak biasanya sang suami seperti ini.

Dari belakang tangannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan bening berisikan sebuah miniatur kucing yang tentunya, membuat Sakura senang bukan main. Harus gadis itu akui, barang itu merupakan barang impiannya saat ini. Dengan perasaan senang, Sakura pun mengambil barang itu, meletakkannya di dalam pelukan, dan mengelus benda itu lembut.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus miniatur kucing yang berada di depannya. Setelahnya, Sakura segera berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang tentu dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibi dan kening Sakura lalu, setelahnya Sasuke mengelus rambut dan dahi gadis yang sudah lama resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Sakura pelan yang dibalas Sasuke dengan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya disertai pelukan hangat yang penuh arti.

Setelahnya, kedua insan itu saling berpelukan dan berbagi kasih sayang. Sebuah hadiah berharga, menjadi awal keindahan bahtera rumah tangga kedua insan yang berbeda _gender_ itu. Mereka terus berpelukan, sembari Sasuke yang terus asyik mengelus rambut dan punggung Sakura serta sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu. Dan pada hari itu juga, Sasuke mulai berjanji dalam hatinya akan selalu ada untuk Sakura dan tidak lagi mementingkan ego ataupun kesibukannya sendiri. Sasuke berjanji, akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi gadis itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke kepada gadis yang berada di dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu untuk pertama kali?"

Sakura yang mengetahu apa maksud Sasuke, segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan wajahnya yang saat ini memerah merona karena malu.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung meraih dagu Sakura dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan ganas disertai pagutan serta lumatan-lumatan panas nan liar sambil sesekali tangan Sasuke meraba tubuh gadis itu di dalam ciuman panas mereka. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada adik kecil di dalam rumah sepi mereka. Hadiah terindah bukan untuk Sakura.

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
